Stranger Dragons
by Amai do
Summary: Un pueblo pequeño, una desaparición de un gran amigo, una chica con poderes extraños, un romance imposible. Apariciones y desapariciones de personas y objetos. Cosas extrañas ocurrían, cosas raras pasaban, en especial si se trataban de... ¡DRAGONES!/ Inspirado en Stranger Things, para Alexandra /COMPLETO/
1. La historia, la chica y la desaparición

**Hola vikingos!**

 **Les traigo una historia que es de las que más me ha costado pensar y redactar, especialmente porque no me gusta mucho lo AU, pero este es un fic a petición, debido a un concurso que realicé hace varias semanas. Este lo ganó mi amiga Alexandra, en lo que ella pidió lo siguiente: "** _Hola, me gustaría un fic donde los personajes se enfrenten a sucesos paranormales (digamos que me he obsesionado con Stranger Things :v)... Algo de misterio y cosas por el estilo"._

 **Por lo que aquí está el resultado, originalmente era un One-Shot, pero resultó en un pequeño conjunto de Drabbles.**

 **Así que Alexandra, este es tu fic, espero que lo disfrutes, que lo disfruten todos a quienes les guste Dragones y Stranger Things.**

 **Lo que está en Cursiva son "pasado" y lo que está en Script es el "presente" XD, ya lo entenderán.**

 **Por último, Stranger Things no me pertenece ni tampoco How to train your dragon, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STRANGER DRAGONS**

" _Actúas como si estuvieras solo en el mundo, pero no lo estás._

 _¡No estás solo!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1:**

La historia, la chica y la desaparición

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nadie ha creído esta sarta de argumentos que hemos dicho._

 _Cada palabra, cada punto, cada acento de esta confesión es verídico._

 _Mis amigos, los vieron._

 _Yo lo vi._

 _ **Ella**_ _lo vio._

 _ **Ella**_ _lo vivió._

 _ **Ella**_ _lo sufrió._

 _Toda nuestra pandilla fueron testigos de lo que pasó._

 _ **Ella**_ _fue y es la razón de todo lo que ha acontecido en este pequeño pueblo llamado Berk._

 _ **Ella**_ _, la número_ _ **7**_ _, la_ _ **Nadder**_ _, la chica que encontramos en el bosque mientras buscábamos desesperados a nuestro buen amigo Tuffnut quien desapareció dejando sólo su vieja patineta._

 _ **Ella**_ _es la razón por la que cambió mi vida… y mi corazón siempre vivirá agradecido por eso, porque nada vuelve a ser igual, todo ahora es mejor y lucharé para que siempre siga siendo así._

 _Lucharé por este mundo del que ahora soy parte._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La patineta de Tuffnut había sido encontrada cerca de un risco. Nadie vio al chico extrovertido._

 _Al principio pensamos que era una de sus pesadas bromas, pero cuando notamos que no era así; que por el contrario, que se trataba de un verdadero momento de crisis, principalmente porque Ruffnut, su gemela, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, decidimos hablarle a la policía._

 _Hicimos brigadas._

 _Buscamos durante horas esa noche._

 _Días y semanas posteriores._

 _Todo el pequeño pueblo de Berk se unió a la isla para ayudar en la búsqueda de nuestro amigo. Nadie se explicaba cómo era que un muchacho de 19 años de edad desapareciera sin dejar rastro._

 _La más afectada era Ruff. Snotlout, su novio y mi primo (un raro vínculo familiar), trataba de consolarla. Pero no era posible, era su mitad que estaba desaparecido, como si hubiera sido tragado por algo._

 _Según ella presentía que él trataba de comunicarse, lo peor era que Fishlegs y Heather hasta llegaron a creerlo por una tal "gementuición" que ambos gozaban desde que nacieron._

 _Pero en este caso era incierto y totalmente inservible porque llevábamos días buscándolo, hasta que una noche algo nuevo y misterioso hizo que nuestras vidas cambiaran de rumbo y para que la mía fuera diferente también._

 _Si la policía no nos iba a ayudar, nosotros teníamos que intervenir. Así que tomamos nuestros vehículos, nos sentimos niños de nuevo con las bicicletas, debido a que habían menos ruido y fuimos a buscar rastro de nuestro buen amigo, sin embargo, encontramos algo diferente, algo inusual._

 _-Chicos… -la voz asustada de Fishlegs nos hizo movernos de nuestro lugar hasta girar nuestras miradas._

 _Allí, en medio de la tormenta que acontecía, los rayos y los truenos siguientes solo fueron el complemento místico que había falta en la escena._

 _Mojada, terrosa, temblante, semidesnuda y asustada fueron las primeras impresiones que obtuve de ella._

 _Con el tiempo cambiaron de calificativo porque ahora es valiente, entera, con un porte digno de cualquier majestad…_

 _En esa noche las chicas le taparon los ojos a sus respectivos novios. Yo traté de desviar la mirada, pero sus penetrantes ojos azules no ayudaban mucho a decir verdad._

 _-Hola… hola… ¿estás bien? Nosotros somos buenos, no te haremos daño. –se aventuró Heather, una de las más cuerdas del grupo, demostrando su vocación de futura psicóloga (carrera que estudiaba mientras trabajaba a doble turno en la cafetería), en ese momento se encontraba en sexto semestre de su licenciatura._

 _-Hay que pedir ayuda. –sugirió Fishlegs, quitándose su chamarra para colocarse a la chica que seguía abrazando sus piernas._

 _Asentí y saqué mi celular, intenté marcar pero en definitiva no podía siquiera desbloquearlo._

 _-No sirve el mío, creo que… alguien más debe intentarlo._

 _-Idiota, por eso no tienes novia, descuida hermosa, yo te salvaré. –mi primo alegó por mí, pero la verdad es que después de ver su cara, supe que tampoco funcionó el suyo._

 _-¡Qué raro! –se quejó Ruff. –Cuando Tuff desapareció también fallaron así los aparatos electrónicos. –recordó, después ella se colocó delante de la muchacha. -¿Has visto a un chico? ¡Es igual a mí! –la zarandeó un poco._

 _De inmediato las separamos._

 _-Calma, calma, Ruff… ¿no ves que está asustada? –le reclamé. Algo en ella me despertaba un sentido indescriptible de protección, y no me equivoqué, porque desde entonces lo único que hice fue cuidarla, pero en realidad ella fue la que cuidó mi corazón al poco tiempo._

 _-Te llevaremos a otro lugar. –animó Heather. –Vamos, de seguro tu familia te está buscando._

 _La chica se puso de pie rápidamente. La chamarra de Fish le cubría justo debajo del muslo, tapando lo necesario y cubriendo la casi nula ropa que llevaba._

 _-No… -negó temerosa. –No me lleven con ellos._

 _Eso fue lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta de que posiblemente había sido torturada por sus allegados, eso me hizo rabiar interiormente._

 _-Está bien, está bien. En ese caso dinos cómo ayudarte. –traté de tranquilizarla, pero era claro que con todo el trauma que sufrió, raramente iba a confiar en nosotros._

 _Me asusté porque empezó a sangrar de la nariz._

 _-¡Aléjense de mí!_

 _Empezó a temblar, al principio creí que era por el frío, pero a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche me di cuenta que se no era así, el sangrado de su nariz incrementaba, y poco a poco noté que sus manos se tornaban naranjas._

 _-¡Va a haces un kame hame ha! –gritó Snotlout, abrazando a su novia._

 _La rubia temblaba, pero era por miedo._

 _Quizá fue mi temerario corazón pero me motivó a acercarme a ella._

 _-Tranquila, queremos ayudarte._

 _-Nadie me puede ayudar. –sollozó, tratando de controlarse. En ese momento me causó una inexplicable e imprudente ternura. Creo que ni ella, ni nadie imaginó la magnitud de alcance que tendrían mis palabras próximas._

 _-Nosotros, sí. Yo sí. Confía en nosotros._

 _-Todos los humanos son iguales. –reprochó dolida, mirándonos con dolor._

 _-Sí, pero habemos mejores. Confía en nosotros. –le repetí en una súplica._

 _Ella negó y concretó una extraña masa de fuego de sus manos, aventándola lejos, golpeando de lleno en uno de los árboles._

 _-Tiene superpoderes de Dragon Ball. –observó Fishlegs, igual de desconcertado que todos._

 _Me había agachado, cuando lo hice, me percaté de un brazalete que estaba en su pie, arañado, y a punto de desprenderse._

 _-Tranquila, tranquila… te quitaré eso, de seguro quien te encerró te lo puso, ¿verdad?_

 _La chica estaba agotada, se sentó de nuevo y permitió que sus pies descalzos sobresalieran del lodo para atenderla_

 _Hiccup tomó con cuidado su pie y observó el brazalete eléctrico._

 _-Fishlegs, pásame mis herramientas. Están colgando en mi bicicleta._

 _Mi regordete amigo caminó hacia atrás y cumplió la encomienda. La chica seguía sangrando de la nariz, mientras Heather le pasaba un pañuelo, al cabo de un segundo, yo le logré quitar el brazalete, y con un martillo terminé por destruirlo._

 _Ruff ni Fish salían del tremendo asombro que nos había causado y en realidad eso fue de lo más difícil, iniciar fue sólo un pequeño paso a todas las aventuras que nos esperaron en ese verano, en el otoño y en la cruel entrada del invierno… sólo hasta que las investigaciones empezaron a incrementarse, sospechando de todos._

.

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿te secuestró un grupo de personas de quien no recuerdas nada? –preguntó Gobber, siguiendo el juego.

-Exacto. –asintió Tuff, orgulloso.

Los investigadores que estaban allí con ellos sólo resoplaban.

-Si quieren les vuelvo a contar la historia. –el gemelo recién aparecido se encogió de hombros.

-Sería interesante escuchar por doceava ocasión que un par de universitarios te llevaron a un cuarto oscuro y te alimentaron de plantas es algo inconsistente…

El gemelo sonrió orgulloso de lo que decía, y de lo que contó.

-A nosotros nos dijo lo mismo. –retomó la gemela, abrazando a su hermano.

-Yo llevaré su canalización de emociones. –se apuntó Heather, alzando la mano.

Los investigadores se empezaban a dar por vencidos.

Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut y Ruffnut se tensaron un poco. Se miraron entre sí, tristes, pero esperanzados al mismo tiempo.

Miraron a Gobber con preocupación, quien discretamente les guiñó un ojo.

Dándoles la confianza que necesitaban.

-Bien, ahora no sólo quiero que me cuenten el secuestro de Tuffnut, sino lo que me importa ahora… la desaparición de Hiccup Haddock.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Qué tal?

Le siguen dando una oportunidad?

Esta historia se parece un poco a Stranger Things, pero también tiene las pinceladas Amai do.

Actualización en una semana (espero)

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 9 de abril de 2018


	2. Un romance, el amigo, y Mazas y Garras

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 2:**

Un romance, el amigo, y Mazas y Garras

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut y Ruffnut se tensaron un poco. Se miraron entre sí, tristes, pero esperanzados al mismo tiempo.

Miraron a Gobber con preocupación, quien discretamente les guiñó un ojo.

Dándoles la confianza que necesitaban.

-Bien, ahora no sólo quiero que me cuenten el secuestro de Tuffnut, sino lo que me importa ahora… la desaparición de Hiccup Haddock.

Todos esperaban que alguien tomara la palabra, pero era obvio que no deseaban hacerlo, no si podían darles más tiempo a Hiccup y… a Astrid.

-Muy bien, empecemos. –Johan se cruzó de brazos y colocó sus codos encima del escritorio. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Hiccup?

El interrogatorio empezó de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mis padres habían muerto un par de años antes, por lo que vivía sólo, bueno sólo mi amigo Toothless, un hermoso gato negro que mis padres me regalaron cuando tenía 10 años. Me mantenía gracias a la herencia que ellos me dejaron, además del trabajo que ejercía como auxiliar de veterinaria con el padre de Fishlegs y la vigilancia de mi protector (padrino en realidad) Gobber Belch._

 _Mis amigos me acompañaron, Heather amablemente le trajo algo de ropa a la chica (para que estuviera más decente) hasta que de repente nos asustó cuando 7 señaló a Tuff en una foto que tenía, la de nuestra graduación de preparatoria._

 _-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Ruff, con voz entrecortada._

 _7 asintió temerosa._

 _-Lo vi, cuando yo llegué._

 _Nuestra esperanza regresó cuando nos dijo eso._

 _-¿Dónde está? –la gemela de Tuff se acercó a ella, zarandeándola un poco._

 _-No sé. –confesó con la mirada ida._

 _La Ruff casi le daba una bofetada, era obvio que ella no iba a hablar, pero yo tenía otro método._

 _-Ayúdanos a encontrar a nuestro amigo. –pidió Fishlegs._

 _7 movió sus ojos hasta que reposaron en mi tablero de Mazas y Garras. No fue mi imaginación porque todos vimos cómo se movieron las piezas del juego._

 _-¿Vieron eso? –preguntó Snotlout._

 _7 siguió moviendo las piezas, empezando con un temblor hasta que se sacudieron con vehemencia._

 _-¿Qué hizo?_

 _-Amigo. –señaló una pieza que estaba suspendida en el aire._

 _Ruff se acercó y la tomó con desesperación._

 _-¿Tuffnut? –preguntó acelerada._

 _-Amigo. –volvió a señalar._

 _De inmediato cada quien tomó una pieza de los juegos y colocamos el tablero, esa era mi idea._

 _-¿Dónde está amigo? –pregunté despacio._

 _-¡Habla de una vez marciana! –pidió molesto Snot._

 _Todos lo miramos con desaprobación._

 _El tablero estaba listo para ella._

 _Las piezas las entregamos con cuidado._

 _La lady, el jefe, el traidor, el pirata, el bufón y el sabio fueron nuestras elecciones._

 _Ruff le entregó la pieza del bufón, el personaje que siempre usaba al jugar._

 _-¿Dónde está Tuff?_

 _7 cerró los ojos, concentrándose._

 _-¿Se comunica con el más allá? –preguntó Snotlout._

 _-Shh, no interrumpas a la médium. –le regañó su novia sin quitar la vista de la muchacha._

 _Tomó la pieza._

 _-Amigo… Tuff. –sonrió al ponerlo en el centro de mazas y garras._

 _Todos sonreímos felices por la posibilidad de que él fuera hallado pronto. De repente volteó el tablero, hasta que quedó todo negro, la tapa de atrás, colocándolo de nuevo en medio._

 _-¿Dónde está? –preguntó desesperada la hermana gemela._

 _-Justo aquí. –lo señaló de nuevo y después miró alrededor._

 _Ruff se llevó las manos a la cabeza._

 _-No juegues._

 _-No juego. –se molestó y le dio una mirada molesta. Tiempo después esa es la mirad que amo cuando no se sale con la suya. –Es amigo._

 _Todos nos miramos de nuevo. Mis corazonadas me decían que 7 decía la verdad. -¿Él está bien? –me atrevía preguntar._

 _7 negó. –No._

 _-¿Qué le pasa? –Heather se atrevió a preguntar._

 _-Se esconde. –su voz se quebró. –De algo feo._

 _-¿Qué tan feo? ¿Más feo que Fishlegs? –intentó bromear mi primo._

 _La chica miró por las demás piezas y al lado del bufón colocó uno de los enemigos el juego, el monstruo, el dragón._

 _-Se esconde de un depredador. -7 empezó a llorar. –Yo debí detenerlo… me sacaron de allí… yo era la protectora… por eso quieren a Tuffnut._

 _Todos nos miramos nuevamente, asustados, nerviosos y preocupados por lo que le podía ocurrir a nuestro amigo._

 _Los siguientes días 7 permaneció en mi casa, a quien pudimos descifrar que se llamaba 7(había olvidado mencionar ese detalle) por un tatuaje que ella tenía en su muñeca izquierda, un par de semanas después os dijo que su nombre era Astrid, su nombre de humana o a eso se refirió ella, tiempo después lo entendí._

 _Fue obvio que ella tenía poderes, pero ninguno de nosotros delató su paradero._

 _Ocasionalmente íbamos al bosque de Berk y nos mostraba en qué consistían sus poderes._

 _Podía sacarse espinas de las muñecas, como filosas navajas entre azules y amarillas que además de eso estaban ¡Envenenadas!_

 _Controlaba el fuego, o eso me gustaba creer, hasta que entendí que no sólo lo controlaba, lo creaba… nacía una llama de su interior y la propagaba hasta que podía materializarse fuera de ella._

 _De todos nosotros, yo fui quien tuvo la oportunidad de hablar más con ella, tal vez por eso pude descubrir el punto crucial de sus habilidades sobrenaturales: ser una dragona._

 _Volar en definitiva era sobrevalorado. Me dio un paso, me permitió "montarla" (sin malas intenciones con el sentido denotativo de la palabra) y sobre su lomo de reptil paseamos por Berk. Hasta que descubrimos uno de las caletas en el bosque._

 _-Nunca había estado aquí. –le mencioné mientras veía asombrado cómo es que ella volvía a su forma humana._

 _Se quedó mirando alrededor como si lo estuviera analizando, corroborando que todo estuviera en su lugar._

 _-Aquí llegué. –musitó nostálgica, sentándose en su piedra._

 _Me acerqué con cautela, permitiendo que ella se recostara en mi hombro, como uno de los momentos más felices y detonadores que sería para nosotros._

 _Busqué en mi mente, tratando de encontrar las preguntas o palabras indicadas para retomar la conversación que siempre dejábamos pendientes._

 _-Pregunta lo que quieras. –se atrevió._

 _-Eh… yo… -me sentí atrapado, nunca pensé que podía ser tan sensitiva, acaso leía la mente._

 _-No leo la mente. –rodó los ojos._

 _Abrí más mis ojos, provocando que ella se riera de mí._

 _-No leo la mente, leo miradas. –compartió. –La tuya dice que tiene preguntas para mí._

 _Me sonrió de manera confiada y me transmitió también la confianza necesaria para no andarme de rodeos._

 _-¿Qué te pasó? Es decir… ¿de dónde eres en realidad?_

 _Resopló pausadamente y se mantuvo serena. La admiré por esos segundos en los que pudo estar en silenio. Despertaba unas ganas tremendas para abrazarla y compartirle mi amistad, sabía qué significaba esa mirada: estaba sola, igual que yo._

 _La historia de ella era triste, igual que el relato más lejano de otras tierras._

 _Entró por un árbol, justo en esa cala, desconocía cuando. Sólo sabía que un segundo volaba protegiendo a unos niños y poco después estaba atada a unas máquinas extrañas que jamás había visto._

 _Venía de un mundo alterno, parecido al mío, pero con mutantes, personas-dragones como ella les dice. Se adquiere su poder por herencia y ella, en aquel lugar era la guardiana de todo._

 _Recuerda poco de Tuff, pero lo reconoció y eso fue bueno para nosotros, al menos sabíamos que estaba vivo._

 _Su historia siguió con los meses anteriores, le había hecho miles de estudios, le extrajeron sangre en busca del genoma que le daba los poderes, pero al parecer no lo encontraron, o nunca lo encontrarían._

 _De seguro era el área de experimentos que estaba en los límites de la ciudad. El suficiente espacio para poder realizar todo tipo de atrocidades sin que nos demos cuenta._

 _-Tengo que volver. Debo volver, mi tierra me necesita. Ya han entrado antes y no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer._

 _-¿Cómo que ya han entrado? –pregunté absorto, hasta que me mostró su muñeca de nuevo._

 _-Me marcaron, la número 7. Otros 6 fueron sacados de mi tierra. Los busqué cuando llegué, pero creo que no lograron resistir a los experimentos._

 _-Lo lamento. –traté de expresarle._

 _Me miró, con esos ojos profundos y misteriosos, como su fueran dos anzuelos a mi alma de los que quedaría prendado para siempre._

 _Descifraba mi corazón, mi alma. Jamás me había sentido así._

 _-Gracias. –ella también se giró para mantener su mirada en los reflejos de nosotros en el lago._

 _Guardamos silencio hasta que empezamos a ver que algo emergía del lago._

 _Me asusté de momento, pero ella gruñó molesta._

 _-No creas lo que verás._

 _Era el cuerpo de Tuffnut._

 _El caos se movilizó y fue un golpe traumático para todos._

 _Nuestro trauma sobrevino justo cuando apareció el cuerpo falso de nuestro amigo Tuffnut, en realidad nos metimos en el laboratorio de Berk, y descubrimos que se trataba de cuerpo de otro muchacho, (un cuerpo fabricado) fue obvio que Ruff fue la que se dio cuenta de eso, por lo de la "Gementuición" que competían._

 _Como quiera le hicimos un sepelio y todo, pero no estábamos afligidos, pues sabemos bien que no se trataba él._

 _Con el paso de las semanas Ruff empezó a decaer, aunque encontró cierta amistad con Astrid, no fue suficiente para reemplazar a su hermano. Pero a mediados del verano, todo cambió otra vez._

 _-Chicos… aquí el bufón/pirata… ¿hay alguien allí?_

 _Esa señal de radio nos impactó y deslumbró._

 _Miré a Astrid quien tenía los puños cerrados sobre las sabanas de la cama donde reposaba._

 _Su nariz sangraba de nuevo, había contactado a nuestro amigo._

 _-Gracias…_

 _Se desmayó. Corrí a sostenerla, justo a tiempo._

 _En ese momento me di cuenta que quería eso para siempre. Sostenerla, y que ella sostuviera mi corazón._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Los muchachos estaban sentados bajó la luz del foco de interrogación.

Apoyaban sus manos sobre la mesa al igual que los oficiales que les estaban cuestionando.

-Entonces… ¿no saben nada de Hiccup Haddock? –preguntó el barbudo Johan, mirándonos con molestia.

-Noup. –negó Heather, juguetona.

-Nada. –comentó Fishlegs jugando con sus manos.

-Nothing. –jugó Snotlout.

-¿Quién es Hiccup? –preguntó Tuff mientras se sacaba un moco de la nariz.

El de la barba puntiaguda no pareció convencido, de hecho sabía que esos muchachitos no tenían más que coartadas.

-Supongo que tampoco conocen a esta muchacha. –enseñó la foto de una rubia.

-Woo… ¿es una actriz porno? –se fijó Snotlout mientras admiraba la fotografía.

-Recuerda que tu novia está a tu lado, imbécil. –Ruff le pegó.

-No, jamás he visto a alguien así. –le explicó tranquilamente el gemelo. –Les recuerdo que estuve secuestrado por meses, tengo amnesia, pero… empiezo a recordar. Creo que lo vi a usted y a… a su amigo que está detrás del vidrio… los recuerdo bien…

Johan se detuvo y empezó a atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-Hiccup dijo que siempre le habría gustado ir a Noruega. –recordó Heather, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Quizá decidió irse. Ya sabemos que sufrió mucho con lo de sus padres. –apoyó Fishlegs.

-Es cierto mis tíos siempre hablaron de eso.

-Revisamos sus fondos, no hay nada en sus cuentas. –prosiguió Gobber, el cómplice. –Es probable esa opción.

-Pero sin decir nada, es muy raro. –siguió Johan.

-Me dijo que cuidáramos a Toothless, que él se iba a ocupar, que se iría lejos, muy lejos.

-Demasiado lejos diría el grandísimo Thor. –concluyó Tuff.

Las preguntas siguieron por horas y horas, pero era un círculo vicioso que empezaba igual cada ocho preguntas.

-Si quieren regresamos mañana, tengo sueño. –se quejó la gemela.

-Sí, es verdad, ni nos dan de comer. –prosiguió Fish.

Fue así como varias semanas después siguieron con las preguntas, los de investigación esperando que apareciera un indicio de la chica a la que habían capturado y a quienes le realizaban experimentos, o bien, del chico Haddock que desapareció bajo una gran tormenta que azotó Berk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No hay mucho qué decir, espero que les cautive esta historia, espero verlos en una semana, sino es que antes con otros retos que tengo por allí.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 16 de abril de 2018


	3. Las confesiones, el beso y la huida

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 3:**

Las confesiones, el beso y la huida

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varias semanas para que el tema de la desaparición de Hiccup quedara en el olvido, pero no para el resto de la pandilla.

Un amigo nunca se olvida.

Hasta que de repente se difundió la noticia de su muerte.

La versión fue que se había accidentado en un ferri en Noruega, lo que dio oportunidad de leer el testamento.

Donde sus amigos y Gobber fueron los beneficiados.

Con eso, el caso quedó cerrado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Después de varios intentos logramos comunicarnos con él a través de Astrid. Como ella había predicho, estaba en el mundo de ella, nosotros le llamamos "El mundo oculto" porque en definitiva no teníamos idea de lo que había allí._

 _Obviamente Astrid logró decirle dónde esconderse y que le diera información de cómo podían derrotar a ese depredador al que el resto de los dragones empezaron a llamarlo "Drago"._

 _Se sabía que se comía a los a los miembros de aquel mundo en forma de humano o dragón, y también a los animales e incluso que había asesinado a algunos habitantes de Berk, pues había muchos desaparecidos en el pueblo y supusimos que era por eso._

 _Él seguía la sangre, ahora todo coincidía porque Tuff se había raspado la rodilla antes de desaparecer._

 _Con esas pistas comenzamos a buscar los portales que podían abrirse, o al menos los puntos más débiles._

 _Los siguientes meses fueron una aventura diaria para nosotros, o al menos para mí._

 _Me resistí, pero fue inútil. Me había enamorado de un dragón, y de una mujer. De una dragona._

 _Ni en mis sueños más locos habría imaginado esa posibilidad y vaya que mi creatividad infantil sobrevoló demasiado, pero nunca se percató de tal posibilidad._

 _Astrid por el contrario experimentó un mundo que tampoco conocía. La amistad con Ruff y Heather la animó mucho, pero por las noches se sumergía en un trance, tratando de comunicarse con los de su especie._

 _Una noche de tormenta la electricidad se fue en el pueblo._

 _Lo cual impidió que encendieran los abanicos y la televisión, por lo que usamos una vieja técnica de juegos que Snotlout inventó una tarde cuando éramos niños._

 _-…entonces ¿qué prefieres? ¿enfermarte del azote de Odín o… quedarte ciega? –pregunté hipotéticamente._

 _Ella lo pensó un poco mientras el malvavisco se derretía en el tenedor pegado a la vela que pusimos en la mesa._

 _-mmm, esa está difícil, pero creo que prefiero enfermarme del azote de Odín._

 _-Pero es incurable._

 _Ella sonrió coqueta, o tal vez no sabía lo que implicaba ser coqueta, pero era natural. –En ese caso supongo que tendrías que hallar la cura para mí._

 _-Claro que sí. –me salió del alma esa respuesta, haciéndola ruborizar. –Aunque, si quedaras ciega creo que serías igual de ruda y temeraria._

 _-Sin ver no podría volar, dejaría de ser la protectora de mi mundo._

 _-No, pero podrías sentir. Verías con el corazón. Y si el corazón es ciego, ¿quién necesita mirar?_

 _Mucho tiempo después hablaríamos de esa noche, y la recordarías con ternura porque fue en medio de esas preguntas hipotéticas que ambos confirmamos nuestro amor._

 _Desvió la mirada de nueva cuenta, ahora era su turno._

 _-¿Y tú? ¿qué prefieres? ¿Perder… una pierna o perder un amigo?_

 _Su pregunta me desestabilizó mucho la verdad._

 _-No se vale decir que perder un amigo si el amigo es Snotlout, él es tu primo._

 _Me impacta que atine mis posibles respuestas._

 _Reí un poco pero confesé. –Perder una pierna._

 _-¿De veras?_

 _-Claro, si pierdo una pierna puedo apoyarme en mi amigo._

 _Al parecer quedó satisfecha._

 _-Me toca, dime… ¿perder un hijo, o perder al amor de tu vida?_

 _Ni supe porqué hice esa pregunta, pero ella respondió como quiera._

 _-Es difícil, ambas opciones serían difíciles. Por una parte, si perdiera un hijo creo que me quebraría, pero probablemente tendría más hijos. Pero si pierdo al amor de mi vida mi hijo sería mi consuelo._

 _-Sigue las reglas, tienes que elegir._

 _Lo pensó un momento._

 _-¿El bebé nacería?_

 _-Mmm, dije perder, así que puede ser que antes de nacer._

 _-Bueno… supongo que perder al bebé, pero no me convence la respuesta. –sinceró afligida, el simple hecho de mencionar eso causaba dolor._

 _-Bien._

 _-Sigo yo. –se adelantó con su faceta de competitividad. -¿Qué prefueres? ¿Estar con el amor de tu vida aunque corra peligro contigo, o… alejarte de ella y ver que esté a salvo?_

 _-Alejarme. –respondí apenas terminó. –No soportaría verla sufrir._

 _Creo que esa pregunta fue indirecta a lo que sentía por ella. Tarde o temprano ella se iría, y no la iba a seguir, por suerte me equivoqué en esa creencia y ahora estamos juntos._

 _Sonrió con ternura hacia mí, tiempo después cuando le pregunté acerca de lo que creía que iba a contestar ella me dijo que no tenía idea, pero que le sorprendió que no fuera envidioso._

 _Se estaba poniendo algo incómodo el asunto, así que decidí cambiar las preguntas, volviendo a las más locas._

 _-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un ataque de cosquillas o ignorar a tu corazón el resto de tu vida?_

 _-¡Un ataque de cosquillas! ¡Los dragones no podemos ignorar el corazón! –me respondió para después comer el malvavisco derretido._

 _Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza._

 _-A ver si es verdad._

 _No sé de dónde saqué valor, pero me lancé sobre ella y comencé a darle cosquillas por la cintura._

 _Sé que no era tan cosquilluda como yo, pero era inevitable. Se levantó de la silla y empezamos a corretear por la casa, hasta que la atrapé y ella empezó a carcajearse, tomando la revancha ella empezó a hacer lo mismo conmigo, hasta que caímos al suelo, yo encima de ella, deteniéndonos poco a poco porque nos fuimos quedando sin aire._

 _Sé que era algo extraño que siguiéramos así, pero ni ella ni yo deseábamos movernos._

 _Sentí su respiración en mi rostro y ella la mía. Nos miramos a los ojos, la luz no hacía falta, todo era irrelevante._

 _-Sigo… -me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla mientras yo rodeaba inconscientemente su cintura. -¿Qué prefieres? ¿Besarme y descubrir conmigo lo que pasará, o quedarte con la duda?_

 _La estreché más._

" _Besarte"-es lo que iba a decir, pero no dije nada. Sólo la besé._

 _Unimos nuestros labios y poco a poco incrementamos la velocidad de nuestros movimientos._

 _Sabía dulce._

 _Tal vez por el sabor de los bombones que degustamos poco antes, no me detuve a pensar las razones, sólo disfrute. Y vaya que lo disfruté._

 _Ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida._

 _Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello mientras con la otra sujetaba mi espalda._

 _Yo la rodeé y tras unos movimientos estrechamos nuestras manos._

 _Sin saber porqué dejé en paz sus labios y comencé a bajar por su cuello._

 _-Hiccup… -fue la primera (la primera de muchas otras veces) que dijo MI nombre con_ _ **ese**_ _tono de voz._

 _No sé qué fue lo que encendió en mí, pero en definitiva me costó tranquilizarme._

 _Ella notó mi duda, y en respuesta me abrazó más._

 _-Sigue... sigamos._

 _Traté de acariciarla con delicadeza, aun no me atrevía a ir más allá de las prendas, no era el momento, ambos lo sabíamos, al menos yo lo sabía y eso era suficiente para mí; pero sus apasionados besos no me ayudaban en nada._

 _-Hiccup… debo decirte algo importante. –me dijo en medio de suspiros._

 _Me alegré de que tomara la palabra._

 _-Dime._

 _-Mi poder… mi poder lo puedo compartir. Es lo que los investigadores buscaban, eso lo sabes._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Un dragón comparte su poder si desea hacerlo, pero sólo puede hacerlo a través de..._

 _No terminó de decir porque nuestro radio empezó a sonar._

 _Nos miramos, como si nos doliera romper ese momento y la verdad es que así era._

 _-Código rojo, aquí la berserker, ¿el jefe y la lady por allá?_

 _Nos pusimos de pie, las palabras de Heather al otro lado de la línea me dieron mal espina._

 _-Aquí el jefe, ¿qué pasó? –seguía agitado por lo que acababa de pasar también lo noté en Astrid._

 _-Chicos, van para allá. –advirtió. –Los investigadores lograron detectar la esencia de Astrid, por la cantidad de portales que hemos abiertos para encontrar a Tuff y pusieron como punto de localización los alrededores de tu casa._

 _-¿Cómo supiste?_

 _-Ruff usó la computadora de Tuff y usó su sistema de hackeo… en cuanto lo descubrió me lo dijo. La misión empezará en veinte minutos._

 _-¡Es todo lo que tenemos para escapar!_

 _-Cuídala, no nos digan a dónde van, así podremos pasar las pruebas de los detectores. –Heather colgó con preocupación en su voz._

 _Astrid me miraba absorta._

 _-Tienes que escapar. –le dije, yendo hasta donde había guardado una mochila con provisiones, esperando ese ataque._

 _-El único lugar seguro es mi mundo, Hiccup. –intentó decirme. –Pero ya no sé si quiero ir de nuevo._

 _Su mirada, esa mirada me volvía loco. -¿Qué dices?_

 _Se relamió los hinchados labios. –Ya no sé si irme, o quedarme contigo._

 _Intenté sonreír, pero en lugar de eso la volví a besar, pero esta vez no había tiempo._

 _-Tú perteneces allá, debes irte. Hallaremos la forma._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mini actualización, fue lo más romántico que se me ocurrió de momento, ya saben que me cuesta un poco escribir AU, en fin… creo que el que sigue ya es el último capi y por fin sabremos cómo es que Hiccup "desaparece"

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 1 de mayo de 2018


	4. El portal, la lágrima y el dragón

**Parte 4:**

El portal, la lágrima y el dragón

.

.

.

.

.

 _Muchos camiones se escucharon por los alrededores de la casa, Astrid los detectó y también yo los percibí, después de todo se escuchaban los motores desde lejos._

 _-Debemos irnos volando. –sugirió ella, apunto a cambiar de forma._

 _-No, no… eso es lo que quieren. –le expuse la posibilidad. –Es más fácil rastrearte por aire, ellos buscan una dragona, no a una humana. Tú escapaste de ellos como Astrid, no como la dragona que eres._

 _Ella pareció entender._

 _Me tomó la mano fuertemente y corrimos rumbo al bosque._

 _-Debes abrir el portal, sé que puedes. –la animé._

 _Ella se detuvo y me sujetó con más fuerza. –Sí, lo haré. Pero, por favor, ve conmigo._

 _Mi primer impulso fue aceptar, claro que aceptaría, deseaba aceptar con cada una de mis células, pero también era algo difícil. –Tú mundo es de dragones, As… no para humanos. Me lo preguntaste hace un rato, prefiero renunciar a alguien con tal de que esté a salvo en lugar de verla sufrir, y sé que sufres al estar lejos de tu hogar y que también sufrirás estando en esos laboratorios. No volverán a hacerte daño. Nadie va a lastimar a la persona que amo._

 _Sus ojos brillaron con cierta esperanza, inconscientemente le confesé que la amaba, tiempo después ambos reclamaríamos por no haber aprovechado ese momento; pero tampoco es como si hubiéramos tenido mucha oportunidad, porque justo en ese segundo definitivo una luz cegadora nos desmayó, habían dado con nosotros._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Meses pasaron desde la "muerte" de Hiccup y los chicos hicieron una reunión en la casa de Gobber bajo el pretexto de recordar al antiguo amigo.

-¿Juego de Mazas y Garras? –preguntó Fishlegs, pero todos pusieron cara de aburrimiento. –Sólo decía, es más divertido que esperar a que ese radio vuelva a sonar.

-Fish, esperamos que hagan contacto. –trató de animar Heather.

Los gemelos estaban reparando una salsa rara mientras que el resto sólo terminaba e servir frituras y algo de botana, cuando un extraño ruido provino del radio.

-¡Son ellos! –exclamó Tuff, quien había vuelto con un extraño sentido del oído _superdesarrollado_.

 _-Chicos, están allí. Aquí estamos la lady, la jefe y… el heredero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando despertamos observé a Astrid amarrada a la pared, con cadenas resistentes y una fina bata que le hacía temblar de frío._

 _-No… -murmuré a penas, pues yo también estaba medio desmayado. Por suerte, no habían notado que había despertado, debido a eso pude escuchar las palabras de ellos._

 _-Quedémonos con la chica, a ella es a quien necesitamos. –dijo uno de ellos, uno pelón, recuerdo por la descripción que Astrid me había hablado de ellos, ese se llamaba Ryker._

 _-En realidad ocupábamos una lágrima. –reclamó otro llamado Johan. –Las lágrimas en los dragones son difíciles de obtener._

 _-Pero esa sí ha llorado._

 _-Sí, como humana. Debe llorar como dragona, en una gota resguarda todo el poder, todo el genoma que necesitamos reside allí._

 _Abrí los ojos asombrado, es lo que Astrid me quería compartir cuando estábamos en medio de nuestro beso._

 _La miré y noté que ella empezaba a despertar también._

 _-Perdemos tiempo, creo que debemos provocar su cambio._

 _Con tantas personas que hablaban no lograba descifrar la voz de ellas._

 _-Jamás lo hará… hemos intentado mucho, y si cambia no nos garantiza que llore._

 _-Intentamos de todo con ella, pero jamás lloró. Es fuerte, más fuerte que los otros 6 que hemos encontradoa través del portal. –dijo refiriéndose al resto de los compañeros de Astrid._

 _Pero fui un tonto, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta que estaba despierto, pero aun no de Astrid, así que traté de canalizar su atención a mí, ya que sólo estaba amarrado a una silla._

 _-¿Por qué lágrimas? –le pregunté molesto de sólo imaginarme que la lastimaron mientras estaba inconsciente._

 _-Que te lo diga ella. –señaló a Astrid, roja de la furia, pero sólo se burló._

 _Giré a ver donde la tenían amarrada con ese metal extraño._

 _-Las lágrimas de un dragón son conductores de poder. Según el sentimiento con el que sean expresadas, es el nivel de poder que comparten. –se adelantó otro laboratorista. –En el mundo de ella las lágrimas han sido suficientes para alimentar montañas completas y volverlas verdes. Sus propiedades no sólo son conductores de poder, son de vida… algo que hace falta en Berk. –siguió hablando Johan. –Sólo imagina jovencito, cuánto pagarían por la solución al hambre, o por un bomba que puede crearse a partir de una lágrima._

 _-Y esas armas intentas hacerlas por medio de más dragones, ¿o no? –pregunté al notar los materiales que había alrededor._

 _-Chico listo. –dijeron con hermanos Grimborn._

– _Pero ellos saben que no lloro, lo han intentado mucho. –susurró Astrid, manteniéndose fuerte._

 _Recordé cuando que ella ya había llorado, cuando intentamos localizar a Tuff, pero no les iba a decir, aunque por lo que acababan de decir debía ser de su forma de dragón._

 _-En ese caso, te quedarás aquí hasta que llores. Intentaremos de todo… tortura, juego mental, encontraré tu punto de quiebre, al igual que lo intenté con tus padres. –se mofó Johan, cuando miré a Astrid entendí que los padres de ella habían sido los antiguos experimentos. –Ellos fueron los números 1 y 2._

 _Se acercó orgulloso a ella, clavándole una jeringa en su brazo para extraer sangre de ella._

 _-¡Déjala! –traté de moverme, pero no logré nada._

 _Astrid ni se movió, sabía que eso no les funcionaba._

 _-Suerte, si no pudiste con ellos, ¿Qué te hace creer que conmigo sí? –lo retó. –Ellos me educaron, yo sé lo que es ser fuerte. Lo aprendí con ustedes._

 _Johan sonrió burlón de nuevo. –Usaré la misma técnica. –se mofó acercándose a mí. No entendía porqué lo hacía, hasta que ella abrió los ojos, asombrada y preocupada. Me iban a utilizar para hacerla sufrir._

 _-¡NO! –gritó con tanta fuerza que incluso su voz se escuchó fuera del recinto._

 _Los investigadores que estaban en la sala anexa del laboratorio se entusiasmaron a través del vidrio, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó enseguida, Astrid me contó que tiempo después un tal genetista Viggo me pegó por detrás con un extintor y caí desmayado._

 _Al parecer todo salió de acuerdo con su plan, porque un par de horas después desperté, o me despertaron, no sé en realidad cuanto tiempo estuve así. Estaba oscuro, y aunque estábamos en otoño, la entrada del invierno era clara y se sentía en la piel._

 _Mi primer instinto fue preguntar por Astrid, pero sólo me encontré tirado afuera de los laboratorios de Berk._

 _-¡No! –golpeé la puerta varias veces hasta que mis puños sangraron._

 _Seguí así por varios minutos, pero no funcionó. Ellos no me abrirían, y tampoco podía quedarme allí._

 _Traté de pedir ayuda, pero nadie creería mi historia. Decidí que lo mejor era hablar con los chicos, pues ellos conocían la verdad y me iban a ayudar a salvar a Astrid._

 _Escuché unas pisadas por detrás, las cuales me asustaron, pero en cuanto me preparé noté que era la persona que más confianza y seguridad me daba._

 _-¡Gobber! –corrí hacia el sintiéndome un niño pequeño de nuevo._

 _-Pescadito, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _Estaba agitado, el labio me sangraba y traía un dolor en la cabeza por el golpe que tenía._

 _-La mujer que amo está encerrada allí adentro y la están torturando._

 _Gobber suspiró con frustración._

 _-Sé que hacen experimentos. –después de todo él era el sheriff del pueblo y conocía bien todos los secretos, sólo me esperanzaba en que él no tuviera nada que ver con eso, lo cual corroboré después._

 _-Tengo que salvarla._

 _Quizá que mi determinación o la sorpresa de confesar abiertamente que estaba enamorado pero él sonrió con complicidad y asintió._

 _-De pasada salvamos a Tuffnut, él está allá adentro también._

 _No entendí bien a qué se refería, Tuff no estaba en el laboratorio, estaba en el mundo del que venía Astrid, lo que sí estaba era el portal principal en una de las paredes del lugar._

 _Logramos escabullirnos por unas alcantarillas y conductos de ventilación. Gobber llamó a nuestros amigos quienes también entraron con nosotros después de que apagara la central eléctrica del lugar para hacer más fácil el desplazamiento y dejar de ser reconocibles. Allí nos dividimos en dos equipos. Ruff, Snotlout y Gobber irían al portal para encontrar a Tuff, mientras que Fishlegs, Heather y yo íbamos a buscar a Astrid y salvarla._

 _El plan original era que Astrid pudiera escapar a su mundo, quería y deseaba ser su héroe, que le recordara por ser así, pero caí en la trampa, yo sólo fui un peón en ese juego._

 _Abría sala por sala hasta que la encontró Heather._

 _-Aquí está. –expresó apurada._

 _Fishlegs intentó reanimarla después de bajarla de la pared donde estaba clavada, algo que me enfuereció fue que vi muchas heridas en sus brazos, y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba a medio convertir en dragona._

 _-As… aquí estamos. –intentó reanimarla Heather._

 _-Tuffnut… él está en mi mundo._

 _-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, pero hay que salvarte._

 _-No… él no volverá hasta que yo regrese a mi mundo. Lo acabo de entender. –expresó débilmente. Los chicos quieren entrar al portal que está en la sala contigua, los escucho. No deben entrar hasta que entre yo. Si entran, los asesinarán, creen que son cazadores._

 _Los tres nos sorprendimos._

 _-Vayan por ellos. –les dije a mis amigos, sin saber que sería prácticamente la última vez que los iba a ver._

 _Fishlegs y yo apretamos los puños, como lo hacíamos de niños._

 _-Tomen… así estarán en contacto con nosotros. ¿Recuerdan la clave? –preguntó Heather, despidiéndose de Astrid._

 _Los dos asentimos._

 _-Los veremos en el bosque. –les dije mientras trataba de reanimar a mi lady._

 _Salieron a toda prisa, en medio de la oscuridad del laboratorio, y yo cargué a Astrid hasta la camilla más cercana._

 _-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó dolida._

 _-Creo que yo soy quien debe pregunta eso, ¿Qué te hicieron?_

 _Bebió un poco de agua que le di y se quejó._

 _-Me inyectaron algo que me hace convertirme en dragona… no sé cómo lo lograron. –eso explicaba su media transformación. –debo convertirme para recuperar fuerzas más rápido._

 _La vi un poco, acaricié su frente. –Te debilitas estando aquí. –entendí mientras se sentaba. –Debes volver a tu hogar._

 _Ella me tomó la mano. –Sí, sólo así volverá Tuff. Sólo así podré cerrar el portal desde el otro lado. Necesito hacerle frente al tal Drago también._

 _-Te ayudaré a volver. –le dije. –Haré cualquier cosa por ti._

 _-¿Por qué Hiccup? No he hecho más que darte problemas. –su voz se entrecortó._

 _-No, claro que no. Tú no sólo llegaste a darle otro color a mi vida. Siempre me había sentido diferente, como si no perteneciera aquí, me demostraste que ser desigual el resto no era malo. Me diste razones para creer en la aventura y… amarte es la mejor de las aventuras que me han podido pasar en la vida. Jamás podré olvidarte, y no me importará que tú estés lejos de mi lado, porque tendré el consuelo de saber que estarás bien. Sé que suena loco y quizá lo sea, pero… eso es amor. Es pensar en quien amas y su bienestar antes que en ti._

 _Su mirada jamás podré olvidarla, me acarició la mejilla y poco a poco se fue transformando._

 _-Nunca nadie me había dicho esto. –me confesó, de seguro estaba ruborizada, pero no podía apreciarla por la oscuridad hasta que se convirtió en la dragona que me cautivó. –Te amo de igual forma._

 _Junté su frente con la mía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza ante lo que ella humedeció sus ojos._

 _-También te amo… -le susurré, pero fui un tonto por creer que podría ayudarla, por el contrario, caí en la trampa porque en ese momento un dardo le dio directo en el vientre de ella, volviéndola a convertir en humana. Yo no alcancé a acercarme a ella porque me sujetaron un par de guardias._

 _-¿Recuerdas que dije acerca de la carga emocional de las lágrimas? –escuché la voz irritante de Johan mientras se acerca a Astrid semi inconsiente. –A los padres de ella logramos sacarles una lágrima de dolor, pero a penas y fue suficiente, pero ahora… -tomó en un vidrio pequeño la gota que estaba en el parpado de Astrid. –Una lágrima de amor… no imagino cuánto poder reside aquí._

 _-No… -susurré preocupado de lo que acababan de logar. –Astrid, no tuve que ver en esto. –traté alertarla, ella entendió, pero me otorgó a cambio una mirada triste._

 _Con ayuda de unas lámparas Johan depositó la lágrima junto a la sangre que le habían extraído a Astrid._

 _-Por fin… el genoma del dragón. –lo alzó para que todos lo vieran. Los estúpidos aplaudieron, momento que aproveché para acercarme a Astrid y quitarle el dardo._

 _-Lo solucionaré, te lo prometo. –traté de reanimarla, pero fue suficiente para que ella me sonriera._

 _-Estoy muy débil, me inyectaron flor azul. Tardaré en convertirme, pero como quiera… ya es tarde. Hiccup, con ese genoma podrán hacer de todo._

 _Miré a los hermanos Grimborn y a Johan colocando en una jeringa el elixir que habían hecho._

 _-Con esto, seré indestructible. –se vanaglorió mientras se levantaba la manga de la bata a su brazo._

 _-No… -Astrid se rindió en ese momento, yo no lo iba a permitir, así que simplemente cometí la peor locura que he cometido en toda mi vida, me arrojé contra él._

 _-¡Hiccup!_

 _Le golpeé y el me golpeó, rodamos varias veces y hasta logré noquearlo un poco._

 _Astrid, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, a través de su mente, lanzó la mesa y algunos utensilios para que se destruyeran las muestras y experimentos que hacían. De seguro con el ruido nuestros amigos ya estaban alertas, pero no quería que los interfirieran._

 _-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –le dije furioso._

 _Johan intentaba alzar la jeringa para ponérsela mientras trataba de quitársela, tal vez era lo más obvio que pasaría, y así fue._

 _En el forcejeo la jeringa se clavó en mi cuello, y con un golpe se presionó._

 _El líquido lo sentí arder desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo._

 _Sentía que era una convulsión o un aumento de fiebre. Empecé a ver doble y no lograba ponerme de pie._

 _Astrid se arrastró hacia mi lado._

 _-¿Qué hiciste?_

 _-Lo… lo que… tuve que hacer… no iba a… a… permitir que ese poder lo tuviera… él. –medio lo señalé, quien yacía inconsciente al igual que el resto de los laboratoristas gracias al ataque mental que Astrid logró enviar._

 _-Hiccup… necesitas de mi mundo ahora… debes de estabilizarte con el alimento de allá. –me dijo preocupada mientras trataba de dejar de temblar._

 _Asentí a como pude pero un extaño calor surgió de mi cuerpo._

 _-¡Eres compatible! –expresó asombrada. No recuerdo más de esos momentos hasta que desperté en el bosque rodeado de todos, mirándome como su fuera un fenómeno, y la verdad es que sí lo era._

 _Ese genoma me había convertido en un DRAGÓN._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El primero en tomar el radio fue Tuffnut.

-Aquí el Bufón, escucho fuerte y claro jefes, ¿cómo va el huevo del dragón?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que dije que éste sería el final, pero como es costumbre en mi vida, el fic se hizo un poco más largo, el que sigue ahora sí es el último, espero que les siga gustado, en especial a Alexandra, pues el fic es por y para ti.

Por cierto, lo de la lágrima me inspiré muuuucho en la película de "Piratas del Caribe: Navegando en Aguas misteriosas" porque me encantó la escena de la sirena, si han visto la película sabrán que tiene mucho en común, no me demanden porfa.

Nos leemos a la próxima

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 20 de mayo de 2018


	5. La mutación, El Alfa y El mundo oculto

**Parte 5:**

La mutación, El Alfa y El mundo oculto

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

El primero en tomar el radio fue Tuffnut.

-Aquí el Bufón, escucho fuerte y claro jefes, ¿cómo va el huevo del dragón?

Todos los chicos se acercaron al radio.

-Yo primero, yo primero, soy su primo. –acaparó Snotlout tomando el control. –Aquí el pirata vikingo, ¿es cierto que serás padre?

Todos esperaron a que dijeran algo.

- _Sí._ –se escuchó la emocionada voz de los dos seguido de la felicidad del resto del grupo por el otro lado de la línea radial.

-¿Y cómo es el huevo?

-¿De qué color es?

-¿Cuándo nace?

-¿Cómo lo conoceremos?

Atiborraron de preguntas seguidas que no daban abasto para que Hiccup y Astrid contestaran.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos… yo hablaré. –pidió Snotlout tomando el radio de nuevo. –Ahora, Díganos lo importante, ¿cómo tuvieron sexo? ¿Cómo dragones? ¿O como humanos? ¿O acaso uno como humano y otro dragón?

-¡SNOTLOUT! –gritaron todos, en ambas dimensiones.

-Sólo quería cubrir lo obvio. –replicó, pero Heather le arrebató el radio.

-Siempre de imprudente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Me reincorporé como dragón._

 _Ya no era humano, o no entendía._

 _Mis amigos intentaban respirar._

 _No recuerdo nada acerca de cómo me sacaron de allí, lo que sí sé es que me demostraron su amistad._

 _-Eres como los dragones que vi en la otra tierra. –expresó Tuff, acercándose a mí._

 _Intenté hablar, pero no era posible, en su lugar, expresé un rugido leve._

 _Pero en el intento me mareé._

 _-¿Qué sucedió? –intenté preguntar de nuevo, mi memoria fallaba._

 _-Te inyectaron mi genoma. –Astrid tomó la palabra, entendiendo mis dudas. –Ahora eres como yo, un dragón._

 _Era mucha información, era demasiada en realidad. Intenté moverme para observarme y noté mis garras, negras, mezclándose con la oscuridad de la noche._

 _-Sé que es algo nuevo y raro, pero… debes alimentarte de la fuente._

 _Le miré con cuestionamiento._

 _-Yo puedo estar lejos porque crecí en ella, pero tú eres nuevo y no eres nato, tienes que llegar a mi mundo. –me dijo desesperada._

 _Me angustié y me sentí demasiado débil, tan débil que empecé a temblar, y caí, volviéndome a convertir en humano._

 _-¿Hiccup? –se acercó Heather._

 _-Astrid, el portal no podrá estar abierto por mucho. –comentó Tuff. –Si Drago lo ve, entrará y aquí nadie podrá pararlo._

 _Mi lady asintió, temerosa de lo que le esperaba, asustada por mí y también por los locos que habíamos dejado atrás._

 _Mis amigos notaron que volteé para ver el edificio y resultó que estaba en llamas._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?_

 _-Lo quemé. –comentó Astrid encogiéndose de hombros. –Nadie salió herido, no tanto. Pero ya no podrán hacer experimentos._

 _-Cerramos el portal. –agregó Fishlegs. –El fuego destruye los portales._

 _Al menos era una buena noticia._

 _-Sólo queda este, por el que entró Astrid. –expresó Tuff, a quien por fin pude ir a abrazar._

 _-Chicos, debo irme. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Mi pueblo me necesita más que nunca. Drago acabará con todo._

 _Me sentí en medio de dos decisiones. Tenía claro que amaba a Astrid, pero también amaba a mis amigos._

 _Empezar desde cero en otro lado no era lo que había planeado. Pero… ¿tenía la posibilidad de estar con Astrid? La respuesta era que sí._

 _-Yo voy contigo._

 _Mis amigos y Gobber dieron un grito ahogado._

 _Astrid sonrió feliz._

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto Hiccup? –preguntó Fishlegs._

 _-Sí. Lo estoy. –asentí seguro. –Vieron en lo que me convertí, ya no pertenezco aquí._

 _Mi primo empezó a llorar, de hecho, las gargantas de todos empezaron a cerrarse al igual que ese portal, Drago lo estaba cerrando desde el otro lado._

 _-Idiota… -me abrazó. –Cuídense mucho._

 _Uno a uno nos alcanzamos a despedir._

 _-Tengan. –otorgó Tuffnut. –Me comunicaba con ustedes desde allá, encontraremos la forma de seguir en contacto._

 _Lo tomé con nostalgia, ya empezaba a extrañarlos. –Cubran nuestras pisadas, por favor._

 _Fishlegs asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. –Ninguno de los científicos nos vio, inventaremos una historia por tu desaparición._

 _-Tenga cuidado. Si podemos ayudar de alguna forma por favor háganosla saber. –pidió Heather mientras abrazaban a Astrid, después de todo se habían vuelto buenas amigas._

 _-Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi hermano. –agradeció Ruffnut dándole un fuerte abrazo._

 _Nos miramos por última vez, hasta que Gobber me estrujó._

 _-Pescadito… sé feliz con esta increíble mujer. Tus padres siempre quisieron eso, que fueras feliz._

 _No pude decir más._

 _Dijimos adiós._

 _Nos tomamos de las manos y entramos por el portal._

 _Cuando llegamos allí, sentí mis fuerzas renovándose de inmediato, y me alegro de que así haya sido porque de inmediato me topé con destrucción causada por Drago._

 _-Gracias por venir conmigo, es algo nuevo para ti, pero… te acostumbrarás. –me sonrió en medio de esa destrucción._

 _-Astrid, mi lady. Aunque no fuera un dragón, te habría seguido. No imagino un mundo sin ti en él. Sea el mundo que sea._

 _Nos besamos con la destrucción detrás de nosotros, pero no importó, cuando nos separamos y atestiguamos el sufrir de los de nuestra especie la furia de Astrid se convirtió en mía._

 _En palabras rápidas me explicó que su familia era la familia Alfa, pero en su ausencia Drago tomó el poder y el control de los dragones, especialmente porque limitaba los recursos por los que ellos debían disponer, bajando sus defensas, su juicio y forzándolos a seguirlo y atacarse mutuamente._

 _El plan que tenía era ir a conquistar nuevos mundos, pero lo detuvimos._

 _Logré hacerle frente, logré detenerlo un poco mientras que los demás dragones reaccionaran._

 _Todos lo detuvimos y logramos derrotar su influencia en los dragones. Dándole el tiro de gracia, logré quebrarle su cuerno y con eso convertirlo a su forma humana._

 _Pensé que se le daría un castigo, pero me equivoqué, los dragones se adelantaron y muchos lo aplastaron, quemaron… sin duda se merecía eso y más._

 _Sus pocos seguidores se fueron como ratas y nos dejaron en paz, aunque de momento seguimos prevenidos en caso de que regresen._

 _Para mi sorpresa, fui bien recibido, me nombraron co-Alfa por la resistencia que mostré frente a Drago._

 _Al cabo de unos meses me casé con Astrid, y dirigimos ese mundo al que le llamé La orilla del Dragón._

 _La vida aquí es increíble. Muy diferente, vivimos más austeros, no hay electricidad ni plástico… es como si fueran a distinto tiempo aquí, pero eso sólo lo hace más natural, más epontaneo, más feliz._

 _Curiosamente están muchas de las construcciones de nuestro mundo, como mi casa._

 _Ahora entiendo a qué se refería con eso de que todo era igual pero diferente. Hay cosas que ni siquiera se pueden explicar, como los poderes de Astrid o los míos de teletrasnportarme a otro lugar._

 _De momento estoy feliz. Nací para volar, para vivir experiencias que nunca nadie ha podido vivir ni explicar._

 _Amo mi nueva vida._

 _Amo a Astrid._

 _Y amo al hijo que pronto tendremos._

 _-¿Estás listo? –pregunta mi hermosa esposa mientras me ofrece el radio que trajimos desde mi mundo. Es hora de hablar con nuestros amigos._

 _Unimos nuestras manos y pusimos concentración en hablarles, hasta que recibió una señal._

 _-¿Juego de Mazas y Garras? –preguntó Fishlegs, reconocí su voz de inmediato. –Sólo decía, es más divertido que esperar a que ese radio vuelva a sonar._

 _Son ellos. Sonreímos y empezamos a hablar._

 _-Fish, esperamos que hagan contacto. –trató de animar Heather._

 _Era el momento que esperábamos._

 _-Chicos, están allí. Aquí estamos la lady, la jefe y… el heredero. –dije orgulloso mientras tomaba la mano de Astrid de nuevo._

 _No habíamos hablado en un largo tiempo._

 _Por un mini portal dejamos una carta contando la historia y del embarazo de Astrid, agendando una cita para hablar por radio; eso sí, esperando el tiempo suficiente para no sospecharan nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

- _No vuelvas a hablar de eso._ –reclamó Astrid desde el otro lado de línea. – _Y para tu información no puse ningún huevo… estoy embarazada, como los humanos en tu tierra_.

Eso aclaró muchas dudas en todos.

Aprovecharon para reír y llorar, ponerse al día.

Hablaron por horas, como su fueran amigos con una charla interrumpida el día anterior, y eso era algo bueno, porque ni la distancia ni los mundos paralelos podían irrumpir los lazos de amistad y amor que se forjaban en la vida.

Sin necesidad de entrar en detalles, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían conseguido logrado:

Gobber hizo justicia en Berk.

Snotlout siguió con su novia y compró acciones en las que les iba muy bien gracias a la herencia de Hiccup.

Ruffnut venció su miedo a estar sola, creía que por tener un hermano debía estar siempre con él, pero no era necesariamente así. Podía ser feliz con, sin y a pesar de él, pero decidía compartir su vida con él.

Fishlegs y Heather emprendieron un centro de ayuda emocional para humanos y animales, con la recién graduada de psicología y el veterinario se volvieron bastante famosos por su altruismo.

Tuffnut desarrolló sus superpoderes, pero los usó para el bien: prender la televisión y abrir latas de refresco. Cabe mencionar que sigue paseando en su patineta todas las noches en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Astrid volvió a su hogar, sin sus padres, sin el dolor de la pérdida y la experimentación que le causaron; pero con el mayor descubrimiento que alguien puede tener: el amor.

Finalmente Hiccup encontró su lugar, su destino, su propósito. Nació para ser un dragón, y era feliz. ¿Estrañaba su vida? Claro que sí, mentiría si dijera otra cosa, pero no sería feliz si no estuviera con Astrid, ni con la promesa de ese bebé que nacería en un par de lunas.

Viviría su vida.

Todos lo harían

Investigando misterios, descubriendo otros más.

Ayudando y haciendo el bien.

Porque eso es lo interesante, entender que la vida que estaba llena de sorpresas inesperadas y cosas extrañas que se ven todos los días. Cosas que llenan de aprendizajes y descubrimientos, justo como las que ese grupo desinteresado de amigos encontró gracias esos dragones extraños.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ahora sí, llegamos al final de este fic. Medio rápido y poco explicado el final. Muy corto pero escrito lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero que hay sido de su agrado.

Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y leyeron este fic.

Y Alexandra, gracias por el reto, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas!

Nos leemos pronto!

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Finalizado:** 3 de junio de 2018


End file.
